Yo te diré
by Kary-chan
Summary: [shonen ai, 01x02] Con solo un beso la curiosidad se irá... entonces yo te diré... ¿que no es amor solo obsecion?


_Este fic es regalo para Carmín, mi mami virtual, feliz día de la madre!.. segundo año que la paso contigo y te felicito.. gracias por ser mi mami._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**YO TE DIRÉ**

_Por Kary-chan_

_Bésame, tan extraño es,_

_tienes el sabor de lo equivocado._

Ahora se daba contra la pared por lo que había hecho hacia tan solo unas horas... había llegado así no mas... y le había plantado tremendo beso. ¿y que había hecho después de eso?... nada.. simplemente echarse a correr y detenerse muy, muy lejos.. casi cuando sus piernas le suplicaban que les diera descanso, y eso que sus piernas estaban acostumbradas a correr..

Y ahí estaba... dándose de topes contra cada pared que encontraba a su paso... ¿pero es que como había sido? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo?...

Sonrió al recordar desde cuando se le había metido la espinita de besar aquellos labios... había simplemente pasado... sin querer... sin siquiera haberse planteado la idea.

_Debe ser, que desde hace un mes_

_todo entre los dos se nos ha mezclado._

Ya había pasado meses desde que la guerra había terminado, y los chicos se concentraban en trabajar para los prevents, Heero se encargaba de conseguir información secreta.

Ese día había ido a dejar unos papeles en la oficina de Duo, para que este después se los pasara a Lady Une; como siempre Duo tenia su puerta semi abierta, indicando con eso a cualquiera que podía pasar sin tocar.

Así lo había hecho, entro sin hacer mucho ruido, el no era de esa gente escandalosa, lo primero que veía uno al entrar a esa oficina era un gran librero lleno de libros y una maceta con una planta de sombra y poco agua en ella.

Por lo que no vio a Duo de inmediato, se giro y ahí estaba el chico... con la vista clavada en el paisaje de afuera que simplemente eran solo edificios. Fue ahí donde algo estuvo mal... fue ahí donde Duo lucia diferente.

Su cabello recogido en una coleta que ahora descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. Su mirada violeta... su mirada que lucia diferente.. tan adulta... no era la misma que ponía en batalla o cuando platicaba haciendo bromas por todo.. era una mirada algo melancólica.. poniéndole a su rostro ese aire de misterio... de un misterio que a toda costa quería develar cualquiera que lo viera, y para suerte de Heero fue él quien lo vio aquella vez.

_Y ahora es como si recién te conociera,_

_eres fresco y en el viento te haces brisa cuando llegas_

-Du... Duo- llamo su atención notando que la voz le había negado a salir limpia en un principio.

-¿Eh?... aah! Hola Heero, ¿que tal? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Que cuentas? ¿Que ha sido de tu vida desde...- hizo memoria –desde el almuerzo que no nos vemos?.-

Ahí estaba, el Duo que el conocía, mas sin embargo no se podía quitar de la mente la imagen que había visto al entrar... parecía otro Duo y a la vez no lo era... era él... ese era el chico en el que había visto tal mirada.. era el mismo chico, y a la vez era tan diferente.

Incluso miraba su sonrisa como algo nuevo, nunca se fijo que lo hacia con tal frescura, con tal vitalidad...nunca se fijo que incluso sus ojos sonreían junto a sus labios.. que su voz adquiría cierto tono melódico al saludar...

Miraba a Duo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia... siendo que lo había conocido hace por lo menos cuatro años...

-¿Heero?- pregunto de nuevo el chico de larga cabellera al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

-solo vine a traerte esto- le dijo depositando la carpeta sobre el escritorio y saliendo... con una maraña de confusos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza.

De esa forma había sido, de esa forma un conocido se había convertido en un desconocido que él ansiaba por conocer.

Un amigo se había convertido en un prospecto... y el soldado perfecto por primera vez se encontró dudando de su salud mental.

¿Y luego? Y luego todo se había convertido en obsesión... se descubría mirando a Duo tomar café, platicando, incluso una vez paso por alto que el chico de ojos violetas se había quedado dormido en una de las juntas por poder verlo así tan pacifico... claro que los demás lo despertaron en cuanto se dieron cuenta.. pero.. todo eso estaba mal...

"Solo... solo es cuestión de que me quite esa obsesión por él" se dijo un día al levantarse de la cama... y es que ya hasta había soñado con Duo, de esos sueños que los adolescentes tienen con frecuencia cuando se les alborota la hormona.

Aunque claro, Heero estaba dejando de ser un adolescente... tenia ya veinte años...y para quitarse esa obsesión por Duo Maxwell simplemente tenia que hacer una cosa... besarlo y ya.. sí, sin duda así se quitaría cualquier pensamiento puro e impuro por el... y todo terminaría... o así lo esperaba.

Y el día que decidió hacerlo fue ese... Duo estaba escribiendo algo en un papel, con el ceño fruncido, al parecer o algo no le cuadraba o no entendía, se le paso por la mente que tal vez lo podía ayudar, pero bueno... a eso no venia el.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al trenzado de siquiera preguntarse que hacia Heero ahí, o de saludarlo siquiera, no... se planto a un lado de el, mirando el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de Duo.

Deslizo la silla para poder quedar entre Duo y el escritorio, sin decir palabra alguna... coloco la rodilla entre las piernas de Duo, lo tomo por la corbata y junto sus labios a los de él.

Por el peso de él, o eso supuso Heero, Duo se había echado hacia atrás quedando recargado completamente en el respaldo de la silla, sorprendido sin duda por la acción de Heero. ¿Y luego de eso que había hecho, el muy estúpido?... soltarlo... mirando el rostro de Duo quien por unos segundos duro con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos y preguntarle con la mirada que había pasado.

Para ser sincero con el mismo, no había aguantado esa mirada, tan parecida a la que hizo que se enganchara al joven ex-piloto del Deathscyte, sintiendo que el color rojo se le subía al rostro abandono esa oficina tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Así era como había terminado dándose de topes en aquella pared de ladrillos, sin importarle que la gente que pasaba lo viera algo raro.

_Yo te diré, lo que podemos hacer_

_amémonos a escondidas nene, _

_estemos donde nadie este,_

_hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto mas profundo,_

_aunque lo cante todo el mundo, ¿y que?._

-Vaya... si que debo besar mal para que te estés quedando con la mitad de la pobre pared en el pelo...- le dijo una voz que para bien o para mal, no sabia en ese instante, conocía a la perfección.

Su cabeza giro casi mecánicamente hacia donde había provenido aquella voz, y lo vio, le sonreía mientras sus brazos descansaban detrás de su cabeza en una posición aparentemente relajada.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su mente analizara todo y le ordenara a su cabeza dejar de golpearse contra la pared y caminar hacia Duo. Claro que camino, y se quedo parado delante... con el rostro mas rojo que nada mirando atónito la sonrisa del chico bonito.

Al parecer de Duo, Heero no diría una palabra, así que como lo suyo era la facilidad de palabra el siguió platicando.

Miro hacia la izquierda mientras disimuladamente rascaba su nariz, el que tuviera facilidad de palabra no le hacia menos difícil lo que estaba a continuación por decir. –si te hubieras esperado cinco segundos me habrías escuchado decir... que quería otro beso...-

Heero por unos momentos creyó no haber escuchado bien... mientras que en las mejillas de Duo aparecía un precioso tono carmín... –¿me vas a hacer repetirlo de nuevo, Heero?- le pregunto mirándolo, hablándole suave. –¿o me vas a hacer que te diga que te amo para que me beses de nuevo?.. si es así.. te lo diré.. te amo Heero... -

El chico de ojos amatista no podía evitar la sonrisa que tenia, algo tímida si, pero muy tranquila y sincera... nunca se espero que fuera Heero quien diera aquel paso, a decir verdad nunca se espero que Heero sintiera lo mismo que él...

Él ya lo sabia desde hace mucho, Heero le gustaba, le atraía, y con el tiempo se fue enamorando de él... ¿por quien si no, había preguntado primero al ver a Trowa, esa vez en el circo?.. sí, por él.. por que él le importaba...

Pero intuía que seria un amor platónico solamente, ¿o que no todos le decían la bonita pareja que hacia con Relena? Sí.. y aquel día en que Heero había entrado a dejarle esos papeles pensaba tantas cosas... por ejemplo que lo mejor seria marcharse y dejar que su corazón olvidara a ese amor platónico.. el sabia que con el tiempo podría obligar a su corazón y mente olvidar cualquier recuerdo de Heero Yuy...

Ya había tomado la decisión.. pero hacerlo, darse el valor para abandonar ya la vida que había adquirido después de la guerra era demasiado pedir.. no tenia el valor suficiente para decirle a sus amigos adiós.. para decirle a él hasta nunca.

Y él, Heero, había cambiado esa decisión en tan solo un instante... un solo beso.. nunca pidió palabras de amor... o actitudes.. nunca espero eso.. pero aun así... ese beso duraría en su memoria para siempre... pero ahora.. el silencio de Heero le hacia dudar.. tal vez.. y ese beso solo se lo había dado... por cualquier otra razón.. menos la de amor..

_¿Cómo ves, lo que nos paso?_

_aunque haga que no, me esta preocupando_

Lo miraba en silencio.. lo miraba angustiado.. no entendiendo ni a su propia mente, ni su cuerpo.. ni su corazón... el creía que con solo el beso toda esa obsesión por Duo se iría, pero no resulto así.. al contrario.. ahora sentía que necesitaba mas.. necesitaba abrazarlo... necesitaba besar cada parte de su cuerpo... acariciar su cabello.. perderse en sus ojos y su sonrisa...

Estaba preocupado.. ¿qué rayos pasaba con él?... "no pasa nada.. solo.. estas enamorado.. el amor hace que perdamos toda lógica.. si no.. nunca nos atreveríamos a hacer algo que normalmente no haríamos" le contesto una voz muy en el interior de su cabeza.

Fue cuando las palabras de Duo "te amo Heero..." volvieron a su mente.. el lo amaba... y de pronto una risa de alivio salió de el.

Duo se sorprendió, era la primera vez que escuchaba reír a Heero, era la primera vez que lo veía con ese semblante relajado... se sintió tan bien, y después tan mal.. Heero se reía.. ¿por qué le había dicho que lo amaba.?

-Hey.. ¿que es lo gracioso?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Heero paro de reír y miro a Duo para contestarle -Lo gracioso es que nunca espere decirle a alguien lo siguiente- le dijo caminando hacia el para después tomar con sus manos la cara del chico –me gustas mucho... me vuelves loco.. y te amo- pronuncio de manera tranquila y con voz profunda para después volver a besarlo.

Esta vez disfrutándolo, embriagándose del sabor, del dulce sabor de la boca de Duo, disfrutando la sensación de sus tersos labios tocando los suyos...

Duo sentía que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas cada vez mas acaloradas.. Heero no solamente lo estaba besando de aquella manera tan dulce y sensual a la vez, si no que lo estaba haciendo en publico.. sin duda en cuanto Heero lo dejara de besar se tendría que pellizcar.. es que cada vez mas se convencía de que estaba soñado...

_Y a la vez, verte sonreír, tu sonrisa en mil,_

_siempre te distingue_

_El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto_

_la parodica alegría de oponernos ante el resto_

Lo soltó para ahora solo acariciarle una mejilla... obsesión o amor... locura o pasión.. ¿que mas daba si todo eso significaba estar a su lado? El chico bonito también lo miro, sonriéndole.

Sí.. todo aquello estaba bien si el podía ver a diario aquella sonrisa dirigida para él... no le importaba que pensarían los demás... enamorado de otro hombre, enamorado de su compañero... enamorado de él...

Ya se imaginaba el escandalito que haría Relena cuando se enterara, la sorpresa de los demás al descubrirlo, cuando todos pensaban que terminaría con Relena. No sabia aun por que todos pensaban que amaba a esa niña... no la amaba... ni tampoco le tenia cariño, simplemente la consideraba alguien importante entre las relaciones de las colonias y la tierra, y admiraba ciertamente la fortaleza que tuvo siempre al meterse en las cosas de la guerra solo por el cariño que le tuvo a su padre.

Pero bueno, lo que verdaderamente importaba era lo que él sentía.. y quería; y ahora quería estar con Duo... paso su brazo por sus hombros para comenzar a caminar, ignorando las miradas de la gente que hasta giraba la cabeza para verlos.

_Nunca lo podrán saber, pongamos mucho cuidado_

_en lo que hacemos y delante de quien_

_es solo cuestión de ver, y hablando como si nada_

_que nos escapemos, te propondré_

-Heero...¿y ahora?...- pregunto Duo mirando sus propios pasos.

-Ahora... no lo sé...- contesto de lo mas tranquilo.

Duo suspiro y se abrazo a Heero –supongo que a los demás les extrañara que de un día para otro..-

-Si.. pero eso no me importa.. ahora.. ahora solo me importa amarte...- le contesto.

Y así, los dos abrazados siguieron caminando, perdiéndose entre la gente que ya comenzaba a llenar las calles mas concurridas..

Sí..ahora eso era lo único que importaba... amarse mutuamente...

**OWARI**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas de la autora: **Aaaaaaaaaah.. me siento tan bien, y a la vez me siento rara... no se por que siento que fue una eternidad desde que no escribo sobre HeeroxDuo.. ah de ser por que últimamente mis fics eran de todo, menos melosos... y por que aun sigo medio traumada por ese 03x01... :S.

Pero le agradezco a mi mamita Carmín por pedirme un fic meloso, meloso de esa pareja.. aquí esta mamita, cortito pero monito, monito... (según yo, verdad xD)

Casi lo olvidaba, la canción es de "Miranda!", me gusta ese grupo n.n! viva Miranda!

Pues... **DEJEN REVIEWS** –Kary levanta su pancarta de "HeeroxDuo forever"- buaaaaaaaaa.. extrañaba esa pancarta...

Matta ne!


End file.
